Such an assembly is, in particular, intended to provide access to the trunk of a motor vehicle by opening the tailgate. A user of the motor vehicle may thus, for example, easily load and unload bulky objects from the rear of the vehicle by opening the tailgate.
Such a tailgate generally opens by rotating the tailgate about a hinge placed between the upper edge of the opening and the upper edge of the tailgate. The tailgate thus passes from a closed position that is substantially parallel to the plane of the opening of the body structure, to an open position that is substantially perpendicular to the plane of the opening of the body structure, in which position the tailgate extends over the user's head.
Such systems are, therefore, not entirely satisfactory because they require a large space above and behind the vehicle, and present risks of shocks with the surroundings and may cause damage to the vehicle. In addition, a tailgate equipped with such a system is likely to accidentally hit the user. It is therefore necessary to develop tailgate opening systems with lower opening kinematics, and wherein the tailgate is less bulky in the open position.